


Planes

by aribakemono



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No había ido allí para eso.





	Planes

No había ido allí para eso.  
  
Seth le había llamado, con la voz un poco ronca y traviesa, por teléfono la noche anterior (de fondo, se oía algún grupo de rock. _Tan típico del lobo_ ), y Edward ni por un segundo se imaginó que acabarían _así_.  
  
– Mamá y Leah no estarán en casa mañana, ¿quieres venir? – Seth no dice «me aburro cuando estoy solo», pero Edward está prácticamente seguro de que podría haberlo escuchado en su mente.  
  
– Por supuesto.  
  
Tampoco lo pensó cuando después de pasarse toda la mañana jugando con la consola, oyó el estómago de Seth y se ofreció a cocinarle algo.  
  
– En serio. ¿Cocinar, Edward?– dice, como si lo reprochara o algo. _¿Para qué sabe un vampiro cocinar?_ Y el vampiro oye _risitas_ en la mente del joven y le molesta. Mucho– Si ahora me dices que te pones el delantal, yo…  
  
– No me lo pongo, Seth. –replica. – No me hace falta. –sonríe.  
Seth pone los ojos en blanco cuando lo ve marcharse a la cocina (bueno, cuando se da cuenta de que ya se ha ido), y se esfuerza por pensar chillando. _Claro, tú y tus perfectas habilidades de vampiro perfecto_.  
  
Ni siquiera se le ocurrió cuando Seth se manchó la nariz de chocolate por intentar ayudarle y él tuvo que reprimirse para no lamer (además, de todas formas, ni siquiera cuando era humano le gustaba el chocolate).  
Pero Seth… Seth es un tonto y sonríe como tal, un poco como un lobo debe sonreír a sus presas, y por primera vez Edward no se siente un depredador.  
Entonces, le aparta de la comida, _tengo hambre_ , le oye pensar y le besa súbitamente.  
  
El contraste de temperaturas le impide pensar en otra cosa que no sea _SethSethSeth_. Y su cuerpo caliente contra el suyo propio, sus labios, que arden como si fueran las llamas del Infierno, su lengua colándosele en la boca y retándole a seguirle el juego.  
  
Pero Edward no se deja llevar, tiene los ojos negros y siente a la bestia de su interior pedirle que destroce al lobo, que elimine ese olor tan salvaje y desagradable que le penetra las fosas nasales. Mátalo, mátalo, mátalo. Clávale los colmillos y bebe hasta la última gota de su sangre.  
Como si lo presintiera, el chico se aparta y le mira de una manera indefinida. Entre enfadado y herido. Una mirada muy Seth.  
  
– ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
«Podría hacerte daño y es lo último que quiero. Soy un vampiro, Seth. Y tú un hombre lobo o cambiante o como lo quieras llamar. Es imposible» El lobo lo ve, en el fondo de sus pupilas negras. La excitación, el deseo, que se dilata por el estúpido complejo de monstruo que siente Edward.  
  
– Yo no me rompo, Ed. Joder, no soy ella. –termina murmurando. No quiere decir las palabras incorrectas.  
  
_Tócame, Edward_.  
  
Cuando ve una sombra de duda en el vampiro, sonríe y vuelve a atacar sus labios. _Te voy a demostrar que no me rompo, vampiro_.  
  
Se besan despacio, torturándose mutuamente, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo (y quizás lo tengan). Juegan con las lenguas, que se persiguen y huyen de la otra. Son dos colosos chocando, queriendo fusionarse, apretándose el uno contra el otro hasta que es físicamente imposible estar más cerca. Seth hunde una mano en el pelo de Edward y éste pone una mano en la nuca y la otra en la cintura y aprieta más con miedo a que se escape; un poco anticuado, pero vale. Vale mucho, muchísimo.  
  
El joven cuela una pierna entre las de Edward, se _sienten_ demasiado e intensamente, y el vampiro cree que podría sonrojarse.  
  
Al final, Seth suelta una risita cuando tiene que tomar aire, travieso, y se muerde el labio inferior. _Joder, Edward, si te vieras…_ Entonces es el vampiro el que ríe y se lanza contra su boca, incapaz de controlarse. _Si te vieras tú, querrás decir_.  
  
Seth hace algo que no esperaba (como siempre, parece una maldita costumbre, eso de sorprenderle). Le muerde los labios ( _tengo hambre_ ), y sonríe y vuelve a morder. _Muérdeme, vampiro_.  
  
Y lo hace. No lo piensa un segundo. Se siente morir, cuando le muerde un labio y siente una gotita de sangre en la lengua. _SethSethSeth_ por todas partes, junto a él, dentro, en la boca y la nariz, y, por un momento, siente que el ritmo de _lo que sea que tiene en el pecho_ se acopla al corazón de Seth y es perfecto, el momento. Inmejorable, podría estar así toda la vida, con la sangre del lobo y su boca caliente pegada a él. Incluso podría convivir con el olor asqueroso que tiene.  
  
_Aquí no_. Y Edward se separa en una décima de segundo, lo arrastra hacia su habitación y, si no fuera porque Seth es un hombre lobo muy rápido ( _casi el más rápido, en realidad_ ), probablemente se hubiera estampado contra alguna pared. _Pensé que los vampiros erais más románticos…_ Pero Edward lo tumba sobre la cama y se le olvida formular un pensamiento cuando le besa (y ya van tantos que el próximo le derretirá del todo el cerebro).  
  
Pero llega un momento en que no es suficiente. Seth necesita más y desliza una mano por la camisa de Edward, y sin dejar de besar, pero separándose un poco, intenta desabrochar los botones. O arrancarlos, que es más sencillo. Y es un poco torpe, pero al final consigue quitársela (Edward está demasiado obnubilado con el sabor de la sangre de sus labios, aunque replica un poco cuando ve su perfecta camisa ser lanzada con frialdad a un rincón de la habitación de Seth).  
  
_Mierda, me sobra totalmente la mía_. Piensa, pero Edward no lo oye. Ese jodido lobo es _tan_ caliente que su calor traspasa la ropa… y se va a morir. Es estar en una sauna y no debe ser nada sano para un vampiro tanta temperatura. Nada sano. Nada, nada, nada sano. Pero joder si prefiere morir así, con Seth quitándose (y quitándole) la ropa sin dejar de besarle salvajemente, con el sabor metálico llenando un poco su eterno estómago vacío.  
  
Y cuando se encuentran desnudos ya del todo, caliente uno y (ya prácticamente nada) frío el otro, se sienten estallar de felicidad. El corazón de Seth late el triple de rápido y Edward vuelve a mordisquearle un poco el labio porque es la droga que estaba buscando para olvidar un rato el monstruo que es.  
  
El olor dulzón del vampiro se entremezcla en el aire con el del lobo y es una comunión perfecta: el olor a tierra mojada, a bosque, a libertad de Seth y la seducción vampírica, dulzona como una tarta de manzana, en esencia.  
  
– Edward… – gime, porque _se están rozando, tocando por todas partes_ e instintivamente se mueve para encontrar la fricción que necesita.  
Lleva una mano hasta el rostro de Edward, la hunde junto a la otra en la mata de pelo cobrizo. No necesita decirlo para que el vampiro sepa lo que está pensando.  
  
– Seth, no sé si… – jadea.  
  
Pero el lobo no va a permitir que Edward piense con racionalidad en ese momento, porque es un puto insulto. _Joder, Edward_. Le reprocha, mordiéndole con brutalidad, y atrayéndolo (más, aún) hacia él hasta que sus erecciones se frotan imposiblemente y _joder, Edward_ lloriquea, hasta que siente que Edward se separa, se lame los dedos ( _y, oh, oh, lo va a hacer_ ) e, incómodamente, introduce uno allá abajo.  
  
– Avísame si te hago daño, Seth.  
  
No contesta, o gruñe y le clava los dientes en el hombro como respuesta, no está muy seguro. Duele un poco, al principio. Bueno, no, está bien. Duele como el puto infierno todo el tiempo. Está partido en dos por algo frío y extraño, algo ajeno a su cuerpo. El lobo de su interior le aúlla a la luna, malherido por la invasión enemiga. Dueledueledueleduele. Pero va aguantar, porque _es Edward, es Edward, es Edward, es Edward_.  
  
Es él, y va a soportarlo porque es lo que quería, porque lo ha pedido él. Y, joder, es un lobo.  
  
Hasta que deja de doler. Pasa un buen rato, unos minutos casi en silencio si no fuera por los murmullos de Edward mientras gruñe y le clava las uñas.  
  
– Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.  
  
_Cállate. No duele_. Y el vampiro le mira con los ciento y pico de años de experiencia en detectar mentiras y retira los dedos cuando presiente que el lobo ya no está tan herido, lentamente, con suavidad.  
  
Coge el rostro de Seth con dulzura, excitado y con ganas de más pero terriblemente tierno. Le besa, le lame los labios, hinchados, que aún sangran un poco, y entierra la lengua para enloquecerse los dos. Y entonces le mira, los ojos negros que prometen devorarle, la sonrisa encantadora que oscila entre colmillos, y Seth se siente como el chico más afortunado del mundo.  
  
_Y lo hace_.  
  
Tener a Edward dentro, embistiendo lento y profundo, profundo como jamás imaginó, es como tirarse cientos de veces por el acantilado. Es sentir una y otra vez la brisa fresca recorriéndote el cuerpo mientras saltas, el corazón bombardeándote a mil por hora, la sensación de libertad y de dependencia a la vez. Querer que no acabe nunca y querer volver a empezarlo todo hasta el fin de los días. Es que duela y sea terriblemente placentero, que le destruya y le reconstruya. Es todo eso, y es mucho mejor.  
  
Mucho, muchísimo mejor.  
  
Cuando termina dentro de él, con su nombre entre los labios, a Seth solo le hacen falta unos segundos más para terminar, solo necesita el beso que le ofrece un Edward cansado ( _¿se cansan los vampiros?_ ) y que su estómago pálido le ofrezca el roce que necesita. Se muere, se muere en blanco y por culpa de un vampiro. Puede oír un aullido de lobo dentro de su cabeza, o quizás es él que está aullando de puro placer en ese preciso instante.  
  
Oye la respiración agitada de Seth en su oreja y Edward tiene que sonreír.  
Su plan era jugar un rato a la consola, escuchar algo de música, quizás invitarle a dar algún paseo e ir al prado.  
  
Pero casi que prefiere tal y como ha ocurrido.


End file.
